Cambio de turno
by mutemuia
Summary: De dos guardias de palacio y de los entretenimientos y distracciones que conlleva tan 'laborioso' trabajo [Fic co-ganador del Primer Puesto en el Reto ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad! del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines'].


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** la maravillosa _Akagami no Shirayukihime_ pertenece a Akizuki sensei.

 **«Este fic participa en el Primer Reto del Foro 'El Reino de Clarines': ¡Concédame una Palabra, su Majestad!»**

 **Palabra clave:** curiosidad.

* * *

 **CAMBIO DE TURNO**

Hace frío. Por fin reina el silencio en palacio y ya solo quedan prendidas las luces de los corredores principales. Los últimos invitados hace rato que han vuelto a sus habitaciones y el servicio que atendía los festejos se ha retirado por fin a descansar.

Frente a la reja que da acceso a las habitaciones reales del ala sur, bajo dos fanales, dos hombres montan guardia, abrigados y envueltos en sus capas y apoyados con desgana en sus lanzas.

—Me aburro… —dice Kai Ulkir con un bostezo muy mal disimulado—. ¿Cuándo llega el cambio de turno, senpai?

Shiira Eigan no le responde. Entrecierra los ojos examinando a la alta figura tambaleante, en el corredor de enfrente, al otro lado del atrio, y que va agarrándose de las paredes.

—¿Ese no es Mitsuhide-sama? —finalmente pregunta. Su compañero repite la misma acción: entrecierra los ojos y examina a la figura que avanza con paso indeciso.

—Sí, es él —concluye Kai.

—Ah —y no añade nada más.

—No parece encontrarse bien…

—… —sin comentarios.

—Sale de las habitaciones del príncipe Zen…

—… —otra vez sin comentarios.

—¿Qué demonios pasará?

—Eso no es asunto tuyo… —responde Shiira, dando por terminada la conversación.

Una hora después:

—Me aburro… —y de nuevo un bostezo, esta vez más generoso que el anterior—. ¿Cuándo llega el cambio de turno, senpai?

—Mira, ese es Obi-san —efectivamente es Obi, que recorre a toda prisa el mismo corredor por el que vieron irse a Mitsuhide.

—¿Y por qué irá corriendo? —pregunta curioso Kai.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo… —responde Shiira, dando por zanjada la conversación. Por segunda vez…

Quince minutos más tarde:

—Senpai… —dice Kai.

—¿Hmm? —responde Shiira, más dormido que despierto.

—Por ahí va la señora Shirayuki corriendo por los pasillos.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclama/pregunta el susodicho senpai, ya del todo despierto.

—Justo en la dirección contraria… —precisa Kai—. Deberíamos asistirla. Podría necesitar ayuda…

—Métete en tus asuntos —replica Shiira. Es de suponer que intentando cerrar la conversación, pero su compañero no es de la misma opinión…

—¿Pero adónde crees que irá con tanta urgencia? —inquiere el siempre curioso Kai.

—A los aposentos del príncipe Zen… —responde con tono cansado Shiira, dándose por vencido.

—¿De noche? —pregunta con los ojos como platos.

—De noche —afirma el otro, rotundo.

—¿Y eso? —demasiado curioso este muchacho…

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia… —le responde, siguiendo su afamada táctica de zanjar conversaciones.

Dos minutos de silencio después:

—Vamos… —suplica Kai, incapaz de contener su curiosidad (más propia de niño que de guardia de palacio)—. Tú sabes algo y no me lo quieres decir…

Pero Shiira no contesta.

Otros dos minutos después e incapaz de soportar la tortura de los-ojos-de-cachorrito-falto-de-cariño con que le asalta su compañero, responde:

—El príncipe estará indispuesto…

—¿Indispuesto? —repite Kai, inclinando la cabeza y abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Eso he dicho.

—¿Y por qué el príncipe Zen está indispuesto, senpai?

Silencio.

Dos minutos más y tras una nueva sesión de tortura ojicachorril, el pobre Shiira contesta:

—Hmm… Se supone que es un secreto… ¡No se lo digas a nadie!

—¡Por supuesto, senpai! —y se lleva la mano al pecho para prestar solemnidad a su promesa.

—Bueno...—musita Shiira—. Antes de incorporarnos al turno, me encontré con Obi-san y Mitsuhide-sama y les oí comentar el disgusto del príncipe Zen por no poder ver a la señora Shirayuki…

—Claro que no… —afirma Kai—. La pobre señora está prácticamente secuestrada desde esta mañana…

—Cierto… —conviene Shiira—. Pues escuché a Obi-san decir que 'su plan' era infalible…

—¿Un plan? —sí, más curiosidad, eso mismo… Y mucha…

—Sí, un plan —y asiente a la vez que se le acerca para hablarle en confidencia—. Verás… Iban cargados de botellas de vino y licor…

—¿Eh? ¿Y…?

—Vino y licor, hombre… —Shiira hace un gesto con la mano, llevando el pulgar ante su boca.

—¡Ah! ¿Quieres decir que…? —comprende por fin Kai.

—Sí…

—¿En serio?

—Sí…

—¿E-emborracharon al príncipe… —supone Kai.

—…con la intención de… —va completando Shiira.

—…que fuera atendido por la señora Shirayuki?

—Todo este despliegue, este artificio, con la sola esperanza de…

—…¿d-de poder reunirse con la señora…?

—Y si alguien pregunta, ella solamente…

—…fue a atenderle…

—…como farmacéutica…

Un breve silencio entre ellos, mientras el más joven termina de asimilar las nuevas revelaciones.

—Ingenioso… —expone Kai con los ojos bien abiertos de incredulidad.

—Retorcido, diría yo… —precisa Shiira.

—Muy propio de Obi-san, sí… —concede su compañero.

Tres minutos más tarde, cuando la conversación ya parecía olvidada:

—¿Y por qué simplemente no la mandó a llamar? —pregunta Kai.

Shiira se encoge de hombros antes de dar una respuesta.

—Vete tú a saber…

Media hora después:

Una apresurada Shirayuki es observada por dos pares de ojos atentos, desde el otro lado del atrio, mientras recorre el pasillo a grandes zancadas, peinándose el cabello alborotado con las manos, y estirando sus arrugadas ropas. Fue una suerte para ella que desde la distancia a la que se encontraban no pudieran apreciar el arrebol escandaloso de sus mejillas. De seguro hubiera tenido que responder a más de una pregunta impertinente…

Quince minutos transcurrieron sin más ruido ni sonido que el de sus respiraciones en el frío de la madrugada.

—Pues menos mal que se casan mañana… —comenta Kai como por casualidad. Shiira, a su lado, asiente con seriedad.

Y otros treinta minutos más tarde:

—Aquí nunca pasa nada… —sentencia el joven Kai con un suspiro—. Me aburro… —y con un bostezo que recuerda al de un oso despertando de su letargo invernal, añade—. ¿Cuándo llega el cambio de turno, senpai?

* * *

 ** _NOTA:_** _Siempre me he imaginado a estos dos como los porteros de discoteca de aquella serie cómica titulada_ _ **La Tira**_ _, pero mucho más inocentes :)_


End file.
